dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2
INCULSIVE TRANSFORMATIONS? there already stands there are more than 90 characters. is this inclusive transformations or not? It's highly likely that this is including transformations. '' :The last game had a total of 73 characters including transformations so the 90 characters probably means including transformations. Unfortunately I was expecting a bigger number. I'm glad that I didn't buy the first one since I see that this one is coming out now. - I hope it would exclude transformations. Budokai Tenkaichi 3 had 161 characters including transformations so hopefully Raging Blast 3 will have more so I'd be more than happy if they had Raging Blast 2 with more characters than Tenkaichi 3. ''Don't get your hopes up. idea: confirmed attacks maybe we can make a section with: confirmed attacks, in the proof that's already given we see goku using kamehameha, frieza dead beam, cell kamehameha, and some more. good idea?Bardock. 19:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a bad idea, but I'd say no just because it'd get too big too fast. 21:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes you are right.. I hope there comes more information and screenshots fast! Bardock. 14:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) videl why is videl already a confirmed characer??? she isnt, sum 1 just vandalized her name on the page. 00:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) stupid vandalizers... Anonther vandalization... I see the confirmed characters were vandalized again. Where do these vandals get there info? Thin air? The official Japanese site has not had an update in the past week or so but they seem to have confirmed characters.. WTF? yeh now they added janemba... thats not true... i already deleted itBardock. 19:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The Characters that have been confirmed are people from the Trailer of RB2, but i didn't see Janemba in the trailer. Hey! There's 90 characters, but there's not 90 characters confirmed. When will all the characters be confirmed? I only see 9 characters, Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Future Trunks, Cell, Kid Buu, Bardock, Broly, and Dodoria. That's not all 90 characters. There are 90 characters confirmed but we don't know yet who those characters are. But we know the characters in the list will be in the game because you could see them in the trailer. If there comes another trailer with e.g. piccolo in it piccolo is a confirmed character. Bardock. 13:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, thank you, Bardock.! It was nog big deal, i am happy i could help someone ;) new characters wow dis is awsome, turles, dabura & janemba. things r really heating up. 17:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) you are so right if they have cooler , ultimate gohan , bojack , garlic jr , andorid 13 then im am very pleased 12 characters! 78 more to go. did you see the graphics of that new picture? turles looks really cool! i am looking forwarth to this game!!! i am sure it will be awesome! :D Bardock. 19:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) im not being rude but raging blast 2 looks like they have a tan everyone is dark turles omg looks like he's been in the oven for too long rb1 had graphics like the anime janemba turlese dabura are canforemd what is no goku canroe rie real ok you cans see there in the game there not in the vidoe the vidoe come frist then the pics sm sure they be show in new video you did no any thing baout dbz that viode come first bakc then there was no pic if them now the pic is up that way janemba tusle dbrua are cnaformed ok so had them what is show no goku corner is real ok mad said so Cant wait for the game and cant wait to see the full line up. Force9 05:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgtEDiTk9P8 More characters appears. :Correct me if I'mm wrong someone but we don't recognise YouTube videos as a reliable source. 10X Kamehameha? 20:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) i'm not really sure myself, but dis vid in paticular does indeed confirm new characters. 20:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's my point, it doesn't matter if it looks real, I don't think we can trust videos from youtube. I may be wrong though 20:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) i agree, there r many scammy vids on u tube. but there r sum real ones. the most reliable source i found in dat vid was the kami lookout stage which was not in the previous raging blast. the reference link on the raging blast 2 page also confirms the stage, so i figured dis vid is trust worthy. 20:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah thats he reason behind it. Could be from another game though or the video could be edited? 20:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :we really got a lot more information today! i really can't wait for the game!!!!!!!!!!! new e3 trailer very nice http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrK3EQHQ30w&feature=channel : The trailer looks great. Can't wait for the final release information. Force9 06:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) confirmed venues? shud there even be a section 4 confirmed venues? cuz no other video game page has it. 16:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) we don't know much yet so in my opinion its a very good idea, maybe we can delete if the game is in the shops so we can buy it but for now its a good idea isn't it?Bardock. 16:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) blood in raging blast 2? we probably all saw the demo fights of goku vs janemba, and goku vs dabura. if you are hitted by a punch or something, you see red. and if goku fires his kamehameha, you see a hole cloud of red. does this mean there is blood in raging blast 2? if you didn't see the demo fights here is one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tK4O6GhgDGQ :The cloud that appeared after Kamehameha was just dust kicking up and the "blood" appeared only when Dabura was hitting Goku, so I think it is just a graphical effect. --Bathman 09:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) why is master roshi island confirmed stage? why? there is a link in the reference section that confirms the stage. 14:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) No it is fake, the writer of the article is lying. Someone on the same link already found out. A Vandalizer Here's the vandalizer who added Gohan. Thats not true, Gohan isnt confirmed yet. I deleted it, lol. :10X Kamehameha, or any adminstrators of this Website. Vandilnizers could had some point that Videl ,Gohan including his mystic state could be iRaging Blast 2 especially his mystic state like in the predecessor. But Vandilnizers can't edit unless there's proof. :Anyway is there anyone play Online in PSN? I don't know what that means... 01:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) In Raging Blast in Playstation Network? Online games I mean. You do know that Raging Blast 2 comes out in Late October - Early November. Dragon Ball 3D Don't know where else to put this but Namco Bandai is planning to make a Dragon Ball game for the Nintendo 3DS recently announced. The game will feature 3D effects without the need for glasses and it will look close to what the Xbox 360 game looks like because of the 3DS graphical capabilities. Look for a portable version of Raging Blast sometime around 2011. [[User:DargonBall|'DargonBall']] [[User talk:DargonBall|'talk']] . 02:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Could you provide some source for this? We'll get a page started if you could post a link for us. 03:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It's not enough to make an article out of, but below is a picture of the official list of 3DS launch titles (coming 2011): http://www.cubeupload.com/files/b5de00ac7584a9b2ec3cb2e878.png And this is a link to a youtube video that demos the 3DS graphical capabilities, showing that this title will look next gen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hr3bvrvJYyo Judging by what the PSP titles were like, it may be similar to them or Raging Blast.[[User:DargonBall|'DargonBall']] [[User talk:DargonBall|'talk']] . 03:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm excited, but why don't we wait for say a name, an announcement from Namco Bandai, and some type of ad/trailer before we make the article. 03:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hopes for the 6 never before used characters I thought it might be cool if we all took guesses as to who these 6 "never before playable in a Dragon Ball game" characters are going to be. Here are my guesses. *Android 14 *Android 15 *GT Goten *GT Trunks *GT Gohan 22:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) i wud'nt add gt trunks to dat list, he is already playable in dbgt final bout. 22:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Why add them? What about General Rildo & other What-if's mine is andoird 14 Amond bido madematcha GT trunks GENERAL RILDO I don't think there is going to be any GT characters included. . 04:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I got 3 guesses for the 6 never before seen characters. Candy Vegito Super Buu (Piccolo Asorbed) GT Hercule Personally I hope the following are in it. DB Ox King Adult Chi Chi (the one from the WMAT with the fan as one of her attacks) Mr. Popo (if only to see the look on my friends face) DBZ Pan Bulla/Bura/Bra and maybe Toma/Tora Also maybe Master Shen and/or Launch Maslego 21:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's my guesses for the six never before used characters: *Android 14 *Android 15 *GT Goten *Tora *Mr. Popo *and maybe Adult Gotenks. Guys, thanks for including that "6 brand new to any Dragon Ball video game". It's better if that was like that. What Ifs? first off, are the What ifs from the last game returning? I hope SSJ3 Vegeta does. Also, what what ifs would you want in the game? I would want them to stick with the way they did in BT3, with all the what ifs being Great Apes, but have them be Super Saiyans. I would want: SSJ Pan SSJ Bardock SSJ Radiz also, if you read DB Multiverse, they came up with some good what ifs Super Buu (Everybody absorbed) SSJ3 Vegito SSJ Vegeta (Scouter) Gokan (if gohan caught the potarra earing) and don't forget majin piccolo! And here's my guesses for what-if characters: *SSJ4 Vegito *SSJ5 Goku *SSJ3 Vegeta *SSJ3 Broly *SSJ5 Gogeta *Kaio-ken Bardock *Majin Piccolo *SSJ3 Gohan New Info FEATURES Command the Dragon Ball Z Universe – Experience Dragon Ball Z like never before as the story unfolds during battle, keeping you immersed in the action at all times. With signature moves and transformations the experience is closer than ever to the anime! Fight Using Fan-Favorite Characters – Choose from any of 90 characters, including 20 not included in the first installment of the Raging Blast series. Create new characters by customizing with various items and attacks or equipping them with a unique combination of Super Attacks. Feel the Destructive Power – Command tons of Super Attacks and learn to harness the power of the new ”Raging Soul” system, which increases a character’s combat abilities to the ultimate level. Special effects add to the sense of destruction with the use of slow motion at the moment of impact, allowing you to feel the power of each bonecrushing blow. Experience New Dragon Ball Battlefields – Battle across 14 different large-scale, destructible stages, including four new ones. Watch the environment change as the battles progress and adjust your battle strategy as each stage is smashed to bits by the super-human strength of your devastating attacks. Choose your Mode – Play through the all-new “Galaxy” mode to clear a variety of battles! Or you can face-off against another player in either the offline “VS” mode or one of the online modes such as “World Tournament” where you can fight to prove you deserve to be ranked #1 in the world! Enjoy Bonus Content and Extras – Featuring original Japanese voices, downloadable content and tons of unlockables, including over 300 still images from the anime, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 continues to push the limits! http://dragonball.namco.com/dragonballragingblast2/features So 20 out of those 90 will characters that didn't make it into the first RB game. There are a total of 14 stages/battlegrounds to fight in basically 4 new ones.Theres a Galaxy Mode. And DLC planed.Umishiru 06:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Characters I've been looking around the inernet, and from what I hear, the original roster returns with 20+ characters, so does this mean all the characters from RB1 are comfirmed? -Icon and libary I wonder if Future Gohan will make an appearance. . 04:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) the characters from RB1 are not officialy comfirmed, but we actually already know they will be in it ; ) put here the links of new youtube trailers/demo fights if they are the title says it.. Game Play Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXlGiiPfDM8&feature=player_embedded http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zW5iz-ey890&feature=player_embedded The first video features the following battles: Dabura vs Janemba, Goku vs Dabura, Frieza vs Cell, and Goku vs Turles. The second video features the following battles: Dabura vs Janemba, Goku vs Frieza, Goku vs Cell, and Dabura vs Freeza. And to the above poster, no.Umishiru 01:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, your article claims there are going to be GT characters in RB2 and provides a link to a site that makes no mention of it's Inclusion. I was wondering if someone put in the wrong link. Is there a website that actually has Bandai making this claim? Its not my article and as you can see I tried having that claim removed as I view the source,http://www.gamingtarget.com/article.php?artid=11606, of this rumor not trustworthy. They just put the reference in the wrong place.And no there is no known article with Bandai making such a claim. I'll shall check though.Umishiru 23:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC) new info Is the new info added by kakarot93 real? 01:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) new info Is the new info added by kakarot93 real? 01:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Better DB And GT Reference. http://www.mefeedia.com/watch/31674013 This is much better than that article for a reference that GT And DB will be in the game.Umishiru 23:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Is this real http://dragonball.namco.com/dragonballragingblast2/features read the Fight Using Fan-Favorite Characters and does it mean that you can creat you're own characters or cutsomize other characters such has goku No that just means you can customize current characters it could mean new customization system or it could mean they are just being fluff as usual. Please sign your posts.Umishiru 22:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) GUESS WHAT GUYS FUTURE GOHAN, NAIL, & PIKKON ARE CONFIRMED. :Did you find it on a scan or a trailer? Check again, add a reference, and see if you are correct. : : :check it your self Proof of above claim has been found. http://i31.servimg.com/u/f31/13/61/87/69/viploa11.jpg[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] 23:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, that picture has already been uploaded to the Wiki and is in the Gallery on the RB2 article. Also, the four new characters have been added to the "confirmed characters" list. 23:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : Just making sure.Umishiru 23:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Please don't delete the added characters that I included to the page Please don't delete the characters I added to the page. Here is a link to show they actually are in the game: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akXnqKXd3fI&feature=related Thank You. Willotaku :3 06:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) YES WE DO BECAUSE IT'S RAGING BLAST 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQb6WL928mo OK... How about this one? Willotaku 20:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) About Adding Characters to the List and my problem with how we are doing it. About adding characters to the list, Are We Really This Stupid? I know this sounds like I'm posting a blog or forum piece, but seriously, THINK PEOPLE!!!!!!! If say Goku has his Base, Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 3 forms confirmed, don't you think he'll have his Super Saiyan 2 form in the game? I mean honestly, What do we know about Dragon Ball games, and their sequels? If it's a sequel, THEN THE CHARACTERS IN THE PREVIOUS GAME USUALLY RETURN!!! SO PUT THE CHARACTERS WE KNOW THAT ARE BOUND TO BE IN THE GAME ON THE LIST!! And, who undid what I had done with adding the characters to the list? I gave actual proof that it was the real game that I got the information from. I spent until around midnight last night looking for it and putting it on the list. It's Legit!! Willotaku :3 01:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) yes man we all know dat those forms of characters r gona be in the game. but according to wiki rules, we r not supposed 2 put in stuff until it has been officially revealed. so i guess its all a matter of following the rules man. 01:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Right, even though it is a youtube video, the game it's talking about is the real Raging Blast 2 game, I know a little bit about video editing and I can say that it's the real game, not some rip off, the graphics and the fact there are a few symbols on the screen that are on the trailer version of the game are the same proves it's real. Also, in this case, our knowledge about this stuff will probably prove correct if we put those characters on the list now, and just edit the wrong ones (which most likely be only a few, 5 or 6 at most) when the full list of confirmed characters is released. Willotaku :3 01:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The graphics do not add up. Its a trailer showcasing already confirmed characters plus footage from raging blast 1.Umishiru 05:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Just Had an idea: Unconfirmed list of characters We can put a list of Unconfirmed Characters Beneath the List of Confirmed Characters. All we would have to do is once a character is confirmed, we just take the character out of the Unconfirmed list and put the character in the Confirmed list. This way we can put all the characters we know to be in the game, but the info on them hasn't been released yet. Everybody Wins! Willotaku :3 02:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, there's no factual point to that. Feel free to do something like that on this discussion page or in a forum, but not on the article. 03:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Fine, I'll do it here or in a blog I guess, I won't do it on the article. Besides, it might relieve some tension we all are feeling about putting characters on the list, then having our work undone. Willotaku :3 03:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 2 New Characters CONFIRMED!!!! YAY Ok, I got a site right here that has a Q&A with Ryo Mito, Producer of Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2: http://www.gokuscorner.com/blog/view/69364/ At least 2 or 3 new characters can be confirmed by the screen shots on the page. Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan, Cell: Perfect, and Super Majin Buu. Willotaku :3 02:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Major List Update A lot of characters/forms got confirmed with this vid. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akXnqKXd3fI&feature=related I am still editing.Umishiru 04:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I recheck the vid. I found the graphics to be inconsistent meaning the vid poster added rb 1 footage to make it seem like a bunch fo characters were confirmed, i am now reverting.Umishiru 05:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Revert done.Umishiru 05:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Future Trunks(Fighting Teen) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYU7T7WdIq0 At 1:44Umishiru 05:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) MORE NEWS SSJ3 BROLY & SSJ 3 VEGETA ARE BACK IN ACTION. There's a video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQb6WL928mo Thank me. PSN: Ultimate_perfect : That video is supicious at best I think. It could easily be a fan-made video from pieces of RB1 also. Not good enough for a source. 18:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : : what on earth are you talking about "fan made " is real can't you see the raging soul mode also the new hud and future gohan in hd damn : Video is legit.Umishiru 23:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question about Characters If Gotenks has been Confirmed, and I mean Gotenks as is Base, Super Saiyan and SSJ3, then doesn't that automatically confirm Kid Trunks and Goten? Also, I believe that I saw for a very small moment lightning surge around a Super Saiyan Goku in a trailer for Raging Blast 2, So I beleive we can put SSJ2 Goku on the list. Willotaku :3 04:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :No cause buy that logic we should have confirmed Ultimate Gohan and Dabura for Raging Blast and you know how that turned out. One thing Raging Blast has taught us is that no character is guarantee.Leave the list alone unless your provide visual proof.Umishiru 09:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of unconfirmed characters, can anyone else not wait for the 6 brand new characters??? : ) 09:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It is going to be tough for me. I reakky don't know that could top my personal favorite SSJ3 Broly. I am very excited though! Majin Piccolo would be awesome, so would a fusion of Gohan and Goku. 13:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) same here. in my case, the personal favorite dat cant be topped wud be SS3 Vegeta. but i wud like 2 see a ss4 vegito, a fusion between vegeta & piccolo or future trunks, also majin piccolo wud be cool. 15:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) From One of the best RB player from PSN, Ultimate_Perfect I don't care which anyone thinks it's fan-made. it's a real thing, Stop making hateful things just because it's not enough for a source. I'll bring any kinds of news for RB2's appearance. Others news There's a New customization in RB2 called "Custom Soul". Hint :Raging Soul makes you stronger (almost 2x the power & abilities on characters). From BT3 like BT3, You guys know you can freely vanish in T3. Thet bring that ability in RB2 after I saw goku can freely vanish in either max power or Raging soul.